did I hrut the one I love
by millenniums snow
Summary: bella is a girl who has no disapiln when it comes to bed time she loves to stay out late so what happen when her father gose on a mounth long fishing trip and she has to stay with the cullen's read and you will see all human


I do not own twilight sadly

chapter one

hi my name is Isabella swan. but I hate being called Isabella so i like to be called bella or bells. my mom and her new hasband phill had droped me off at the airprot so I could cacth a flight to forks I know you what your thinking why would go there. Well my biolgacl father charlie lives there. and with phill doing ummm....well whatever he does meh like i care. well bottm line i would not like to move around alot i like to stay in one place thank you varey much.

I said good bye to phill and my mom and i was off after a vaery long boring plan ride I was waiting at the terminal for my dad and I spoted him I think or it looked like him at least. so i decaied to go and see if it was i walked up to him a said i "Hi I am Isabella swan is your name charlie?"

face light up "bells it it rellay you? look at you your all grown up" he said as he pulled me in to a bear hug. i mangaed to coke out It's nice..to see you too..dad"  
thats when charlie reilzed he was cuting off my air so he let go "sorry aboth that bells" he said I just smileed at him and he drove me home it was silent till we got there there was a big red truck "hey dad" I aked him "yes"  
"is someone else staying with you"  
"no why do you ask that"  
"becues of the truck"  
"oh thats right I almsot for got i got this from a friend of mind's son he works with cars and trucks so he fixed this up and i asked if i could buy if off of him becues i here you were comeing and he said shre so if you want it it's your bells"  
"oh rellay thank you so much dad i love it"  
"Good i galed you like it umm your room is just up the stairs you need any help off anything"  
"no thats ok dad thanks for the offer" "k Bells just yell if you need anything"  
"ok thanks dad"  
I whent up srairs unpacked a bunch of thing but not I go down staris to see what chralie has that i can cook up for the both of us. he had fish ok fish is esey to make and quick. so when i was done charlie had just woken up from his nap "Hey bells what'cah cooking?" "fish"  
"smells good oh thers something i hat to talk to you about k"  
we sat down and I began to eat and listne to chalie.  
"ok now I know you only just came here but i going on a fishing trip for a mounth and i have some one you can stay with. he's a good friend of mine his name is carlisle he has tow son's and one gril and one of the two boys is marryed and the girl has a boyfrined that comes over all the timehis sons are named Edward and Emmett and his gitl is named Alice hre boyfriend it named umm... jack or somthing i think hmmm oh no his name was Jasper. and Emmett i think he was maryeyd to a girl calld...rosea I think..maybe...oh no it was Rosealie and carlisle has a wife named Esmeand that about dose it likse i'm sorry i can t be here for a hole mounth but i have to i pormiesd harry."

"dont worry dad I understand."

"oh yah bells one more thing i know you like to stay out laet but pleas dont do it to carlisle ok?"

"ok dad" as if i was going to but i would try for my dad "Hey dad when do i go over there?"

"well if you want we can go over to night or we can wake up rellay erley and go over in the morening"  
"can we go tonight as much as i love to get up erley on my summer vacion" i bagn to giggle "ok Bells i know i know" my dad said " we will go there after dinner hoe dose that sonund?"

"Sure dad that sdouned good"  
so after me and charlie finshed dinner he dove me over to yep i fanly founed out there last name cullen so he dove me over to the cullen's. when i got out of the car i saw the most beautiful house i have ever seen in my life it was like a mansion maybe even bigger we went up to the front doo and chralie noked on the door and a man how looked to be in hes laet 20's or erlely 30"s he had bloned hair and was dress vary nice not like suite and tie but pricey cloths you know like things i could never afored.

"Hello chralie how are you ?" the man said "Iam veary well thank you carlisle or should i say doctor cullen"  
theye both burst into lafter and i could see theye were good freinds.

" this is my girl meet carlisle" carlisle smlied warmly at me

"itsa a nice too meet you bella he said"

"It's nice to meet you to mr cullen" I said back to him

"Oh pleas call me carlisle ok?"

"ok"

"here come in and you can meet everone eles"

"thank you"  
I seped in to the house it was amazing I saw a woman come from what i guess would be the kitchin she i had sholerd lanth hisr and it was a dark borwn like mine she had the sweetset look on her face "Hello you must be Bella right? were are so happy to have you come and stay with us my name is Esme"

"thank you varey much for leting me stay with you you have a varey beautifu home"

"why thank you bella you so delightful I will get everyone and you can meet them"  
and with that she was heaed up the stair soon i saw two grils and three boys come down the staris the

"this it are family"

wait for my next chapter I will try and soon as i can plz review 


End file.
